You've been 'chibi-d'
by strongwolf4
Summary: England just wanted his little America back! That's all! But...America's not the only kid who was changed back into a kid. Who knew the spell could travel and change other nations back too?
1. Is this a mistake?

Chapter 1

 _I miss America when he was a child. He actually_ loved _me. We got along so perfectly. He was an angel! And now...where did I go wrong?_

At this moment England was sitting on his couch, thinking about the past with his face in his hands. He knew he shouldn't think about this, because it only made everything worse. But he couldn't get it out of his mind. Young America was his life. He made him feel happy, knowing he could be a better brother then Scotland was to him.

Why. Why couldn't the past stay the same? If only he could bring it back...

 **THAT'S IT!**

England shot off of the couch and smiled widely with a British laugh. "That's it! I'll change America into a child again! Then we could be happy!" He began to think about the past again. Ahh, for a second he forgot he could do magic. Heh, heh, what a fool he could be sometimes, eh?

 **NEVER.** He was a British gentleman.

 _Gentleman._

Chuckling, he ran to the stairs and made his way to the basement, where his precious spell books and potions and whatnot were. He finally made it to the basement. He opened the door slowly. The door creaked as he opened it. He made his way inside, taking a swift glance at the circle on the floor.

He walked up to his bookshelf, scanning a finger over the rows of books to find the right one.

"No...No...there!" England smiled and grabbed the book. He dusted it off and coughed from the large cloud of dust that flew at his face. He walked to his desk and flipped through the pages, trying to find the right spell. Finally he gave a large smile when he found the right one.

Pleased with himself, he snatched his black cloak off the wall and put it on. He grabbed the book and made his way to the circle in the center of the dark room.

Before he began, he stopped and thought for a minute. If he did this to America, what would happen to his country? But...

England wanted his brother back!

 _America just annoys the living crap out of me now; that fat over-eating annoying person he is now. He's just full of himself. Puh, 'hero' my ass. With this, he can be my little America again! Then life can be as we planned. He will be_ mine _once again._

He felt so pleased with himself. In a matter of seconds, he began to chant a spell, and the circle on the ground began to glow. It was working.

 **Meanwhile...**

Norway was busy chewing on a piece of chocolate. His annoying ass brother tried to beg him for it, but he got his troll friend to shut him up. Hehe.

Suddenly he heard footsteps drawing near. He flashed a look to his front door, and jumped when a person threw it open. Said person was panting, his long brown hair flowing in the snowy breeze. He looked up, worry flickering in his pure red eyes. "Norway! Do you feel that?"

"Romania? What is wrong? And why did you break down my door?" Norway asked, a little annoyed.

Romania grunted. "You don't understand! Don't you feel that aura? It's coming from England's place! He's using...the _spell_."

Norway's eyes widened. "He can't be."

"He is! Don't you feel it?"

In an instant, Norway felt an aura of pure change around him. The aura was flowing through the breeze, and he shivered when he realized what was going on. He jumped up, "We have to stop England. No one has ever used that spell, and who knows what it could truly do. It's never been touched before."

"The child spell? Yeah, we gotta stop him, or-"

"Don't even think about it," Norway interrupted, "come on, we best hurry."

 **Meanwhile...**

"It's working!" England cried happily. The circle glowed brighter and brighter.

"YEESSSS!"

Suddenly England heard footsteps running down the stairs, and before he knew it the door slammed open. "England, stop! What are you thinking?!" Romania cried.

England flinched when the two appeared before him. "What's wrong?"

"That spell has never been used before." Norway growled. "Who knows what it can truly do. Did you read how to use the whole spell?"

"Of course I did!" England snarled.

"It doesn't matter. It's so old and untouched, it may be defective!" Romania cried, tears of fear pouring from his eyes. "England, you have to stop this-"

"It's too late!" England shouted. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded through the room, and the light exploded. The three stood back, holding their hands up to block the light. When it was over, Norway shot England a pissed-off look.

"You've really done it this time England. What do you think you were doing?"

"I-I wanted America back." He began, "I wanted to raise him all over again. Then we'd be happy..." He looked down to the floor sadly.

Norway tried to push away the pang of guilt and sympathy that hit him in the chest. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a small whimper on the floor in front of them.

They all turned to the circle and flinched. There, on the ground, laid a chibi America, curled up and whimpering. The trio's eyes widened. Romania was in shock, Norway was full of worry, and England couldn't be happier.

"America! It worked!" The Brit ran to the middle of the circle and crouched down, placing a hand on the boy's head. He suddenly got worried. "A-America? A-are you ok?"

The chibi's eyes opened slowly and he looked up. He saw the familiar face of his guardian and rubbed his sleepy filled eyes. "I-Iggy?"

"Oh, America." England smiled, picking up the child and cradled him in his arms. "Thank god you're safe."

The little chibi yawned. "England! You're here!" He looked around worridely. "Where are we? Why aren't we home?"

Shit. England realized something. SHIT.

"A-America, sit here for a moment. I have to talk to the people over there." He nodded to the Norwegian and Romanian.

America nodded. "O-ok. But-but don't be too long, Iggy."

"I won't, love, I promise." He rubbed America's head, putting him down. He rushed to the other two and panted. "Ok, ok, what the FUCK happened to his memory?"

Norway's face grew red with anger. " _Fool._ That is what happens when a child spell is used. They are children again. Therefore, they only know of their childhoods, that's all."

England gulped. That made sense. "Um-"

"Didn't you read the side effects?" Romania pointed out. Fearing this, the Brit ran to his book and brought it over to them.

"Unfortunately, I didn't." The two crowded around him as England began to read:

 **"Side effects include:**

 **Loss of current memory**

 **Acts how they did like when they were children**

 **Increasing appetites**

 **Child-like energy**

 **and so much more..."**

England just jumped after reading the list. A sweat drop ran down from his forehead and onto the floor. He turned slowly to Romania and Norway. "Umm..."

Romania nearly fainted, only to be caught by Norway. Norway shot such a menacing glare to England. "Sometimes spells that aren't used often can travel. Do you know what that means?"

"I do, I do!" Romania rose his hand. "It means that the spell may have turned other nations and/or adults into children as well!" Romania felt proud of his explanation, but his eyes widened to the last part. "Ohh noo..."

England nearly fainted. Hopefully no other nations had this.

"Y-you don't think this actually _traveled_ do you?" England asked with a worried smile. Norway and Romania just looked at each other.

Romania gave a shrug. "I don't know. How long does the spell last?"

England checked the book and his eyes widened. "It...it ends when it ends. There's no way to reverse it."

This time Norway almost fainted, only to be caught by his troll. He gave England a worried glare. "Well, maybe we should check-"

"Iggggyyyy!" America shouted. "I'm lonely! Who are those people?!"

England flinched. "Just a second." He ran to America and picked him up in his arms. America snuggled into the warmth of shirt. "Yay, Iggy."

England smiled. He didn't want this spell to end at all.

" _Englaanndd_ " Norway gave an annoyed growl. "This spell is-"

"Oh come on, guys. What's the worst that could happen?" England spat. "And I highly doubt the spell traveled."

America looked up at him with pure blue eyes. "Who are these men?" He asked worriedly. England turned to the other two. "That is Norway, and that is Romania."

The two waved softly. America flinched with interest and pointed at Romania. "He's got a fang! That's so cool!"

Romania grinned. "Thank you."

Norway was still glaring at England. England noticed this an frowned. "Like I said, what's the worst that can happen?"

Suddenly the phone began to ring, making them flinch. America yelped and began to climb onto England's shoulder. "What was that? What was that?!"

"Calm down, America. It's just the phone."

"….Ph-phone?"

England forgot America didn't know what that was anymore. "Romania can you get that for me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Romania walked over and picked up the phone: "Hello-"

"DAMMITYOUFUCKINGBASTARDISHOULDMURDERYOU!"

Romania fell back with a terrified yelp from the shouting over the phone. He was on the floor shaking. Norway sighed and walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"IS THAT YOU, EYEBROWS MOTHER FUCKER?"

Norway blinked. "No, and watch your language. This is Norway speaking."

"Well put me on the phone with that bastard at once."

"Ask nicely."

"FUCK!"

Norway snickered, having fun annoying the person on the other end. "Alright, alright. England it's for you."

England sighed and put America down again. "I'll be back America." He walked to the phone, taking it from Norway. "Hello?"

"YOU BASTARD."

England flinched. He recognized the voice of an Italian. "S-South Italy?"

"YES. You did this didn't you?"

"W-what?"

"Why the fuck is Spain a kid?!"

England flinched. Oh no...the spell _did_ travel. England looked to the other two with the most scared expression he could ever pull off on his face. Norway rose a brow. "It traveled, huh? Told you."

England fumed. He didn't like to be proven wrong. He put his attention back to the phone. "Listen, Romano-"

"No, you listen here, you bastard! Turn Spain back to normal! Now!"

England quickly explained the whole situation. He heard Romano gasp on the other side of the phone. He heard the Italian grumble something in Italian for a few moments, before Romano breathed in, trying to control his godforsaken temper. "Alright, eyebrows. If you can't fix this, what am I going to do with Spain?"

"Take care of him for now."

"What?! No way! I hate kids! They're annoying and bratty and-"

"Romano! I'm hungry!" England heard a chibi Spain yelp from over the phone.

"Just a minute!" Romano howled. He turned back to the phone. "Listen, eyebrows. I don't know who else got 'chibi-d,' but you should know you're in damn big trouble for it. Now goodnight, good luck, and fuck you!" And he hung up.

England flinched and put down the phone. The Italian was nuts. He turned to Norway and Romania. "Well, Spain is a child now."

"Great, just great." Norway snarled. "We better get going to see if anyone else has been turned."

"Good idea." England agreed.

"If Bulgaria is a chibi now, I'll kill you!" Romania growled like a dog, his fang showing fearfully, making England flinch.

"Come on now, hurry." Norway pressed on, walking up the stairs. Romania followed, while England went to the little America and picked him up. "Guess what America. We're going somewhere."

"Really? Where?"

"You'll see." England smiled. America beamed happily. _Yay! A surprise!_ He thought.

England sighed and ran to the stairs, carrying a little America in his arms. _I hope this blows over fast. God knows who else has been 'chibi-d."_

 **Author's note!**

 **Aaannndddd that's the start! This is a random story that I don't know I'll get too far in, but I was thinking of what some of the nations would act like as kids, and this idea popped into my head. I figured why not type it?**

 **In the next chapter we see little Denmark! So stay tuned for that! (And probably others, but just picture little Denmark. DO IT.)**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


	2. More of them!

Chapter 2

Romano was currently gazing at the little Spaniard on the floor. They were just staring at each other. Best staring match ever, huh?

Suddenly little Spain held up his hand. Romano rose an eyebrow, curious as to what the Spanish chibi was about to do. And in a moment the little Spaniard put his thumb in his mouth and began to suck on it. _Just lovely._

Romano held a hand to his forehead. "Stop doing that, kid. It's gross. I can't even believe you can manage your hands. The sleeves go right over them."

Spain took his thumb out of his mouth and his sleeve went back over his hand. He tilted his head curiously and finally spoke: "What is your name again?"

"Romano."

"Oh!...what is my name then?" He asked innocently. Romano hid his blush. He was so cute.

"Your name is Spain."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow..."

Romano's mouth edged to a smirk. This was kinda fun. But he really didn't want to take care of a kid. No, not at all. He already had his little brother. Why does he need another kid to be annoyed by?

Spain went back to sucking on his thumb again. Romano snarled and went over to him. He picked the child up by the collar of his little white smok and held him up, making the Spaniard dangle in the air. "Kid, I said stop it. That's really disgusting."

Spain took the hand out of his mouth. "Sorry."

"Whatever."

After a few moments, Spain asked him another question: "Mister Romano? What do we do now?"

 _Good question._ Romano thought.

"Mister Romano?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Romano popped a vain. "Whatever, kid. I don't feel like cooking right now."

"But...but..." Spain shook a little and little pools of water built up in his eyes. Romano noticed this and gasped. He did NOT want to hear a child cry. NO WAY. His brother did that enough.

"Alright, alright, fine! What do you want?"

Spain shrugged. "Whatever you like, Mister Romano!" He smiled.

Romano sighed. Well his happy little spirit hadn't died off. He took the little Spaniard to the kitchen table and plopped him in a chair. He tapped his foot in thought. _I guess I can make him pasta..._

"Ok kid, be right back. I'm going to make you pasta."

Spain tilted his head curiously. "What's that?"

"The best food in the world." He made his way to the stove and began to boil a pot of water. Every once in a while he'd turn back to check on Spain. The whole time he was cooking Spain was either sucking on his thumb again or humming a song. It was kind of cute, actually.

Romano finally poured the pasta onto a plate and put some tomato sauce on it. He brought it over to the little Spanish chibi. "Here. Stop eating your thumb and eat this instead."

Spain took his thumb out of his mouth and gazed at the pasta. "What's that red stuff?"

"Tomato sauce."

"Ohh...ok." Spain took his hand and took a fistful of pasta, shoving it in his mouth. Romano popped a vain and gasped. "This is yummy!" The chibi spoke through a mouthful of pasta.

"SPAIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU DON'T EAT LIKE THAT!"

The chibi squeaked and jumped back. He swallowed his pasta and began to shake. His eyes began to pour out rivers and finally he burst into tears. Romano couldn't take this.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I yelled! Just use a fork!"

Spain stopped crying and sniffled. "A fork?"

"That thing." He pointed to the pointy piece of silverware next to him. Spain took it in his hand and began to scoop up pasta with the fork. He put it in his mouth and chewed.

Finally Romano sighed and leaned back. _This is painful. I'll kill that eyebrows bastard..._

Finally Spain was finished. He yawned and stretched. "Mister Romano, I'm tired."

Romano jerked his head up, almost falling asleep himself. Romano frowned. "Spain, look at you. You got sauce all over your face."

"Is that bad?"

"It's improper." Romano got up and got a napkin. He came back, rubbing it over the chibi's mouth. Finally his mouth was clean and Romano yawned. "You're tired?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Then go to the couch for a nap." Romano pointed to the couch, his eyes dreary. Spain jumped off the chair and ran to the couch. He leaped up on it and snuggled himself into a large pillow. Romano yawned and walked over to the second couch, laying down. Taking care of a kid was tiring and so much work. How did Spain deal with _him_ when he was a kid?

"Um, Mister Romano...?"

Romano opened his eyes and gazed to the chibi. _"What now?"_

"C-can you sleep with me? I'm lonely." The Spaniard asked softly. Romano sighed and rubbed his tired face with a hand weakly.

"Alright fine." He got up and moved to the couch where Spain was. He picked up Spain and laid down, putting the Spaniard on his belly to sleep. Romano heaved a sigh and readied himself for sleep.

Spain snuggled into the Italian's shirt. "I love you, Mister Romano."

 _FUCKING CUTE ASS BASTARD!_

…...

"YAHHHHHH! What is that thing?!" America screamed as he grabbed onto England's shirt. England sighed.

"It's only a car love. We have to go in."

"WHAT?! IT'LL EAT US!"

"No it won't. Come on, we're going somewhere remember? Aren't you excited?"

America twiddled his thumbs together for a minute. "Yes..."

"Good. Now come on, we're going in."

America gulped as they approached the vehicle. England brought him in and America was already shaking. When Norway started the car, America shrieked to the loud sound and rumble of the car. England rubbed his head, assuring him nothing was wrong.

In a matter of minutes the car was moving. America was scared at first, but eventually he became interested. He was staring out the window with big curious blue eyes. It was adorable.

Finally they reached their destination and they got out of the car, tiny America still in England's arms.

England and Romania had offered to go with Norway to the other Nordics' houses. They went to check Denmark's first. Norway pulled out Denmark's spare key from under the mat and he opened the door. The three stepped in and looked around. There was nothing so far.

"Ok, see?" England began, "nothing so bad-"

Suddenly there was a loud bang. The three jumped and America squealed when the sound of tiny footsteps came rushing in. Another loud bang was heard, and the three rushed into the kitchen and looked around. Their eyes widened.

Things were broken. The sink was pouring out water and there were broken plates and cups all around the floor. The fridge was open, releasing cold air.

"England, I'm scared-"

"ME WANNA SMASH! ME WANNA SMASH!" A loud yell erupted from down the hall. Suddenly a little Denmark came racing into the kitchen. They all freaked out and jumped back. Denmark had a huge axe in his hands, racing around and hitting things with it.

*Insert Donkey Kong music here*

"SMASH! SMASH!" Denmark began hitting a cabinet with it.

"Denmark stop this right now!" Norway yelled.

Denmark flinched and stopped banging things with the axe. He turned around and saw what looked like to be people. He dropped the axe and began to shake. "S-s-strangers! Strangers in my house!" He yelled. He began to hold his hands up in defense. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

America rose an eyebrow. "Iggy, that kid is weird."

Norway sighed and walked over to the small Dane, who began to screech upon the stranger getting closer to him. Norway bent down a placed a hand on his brother's head. "Do not worry. I am your older brother. That is how I know your name."

England and Romania rose an eyebrow. "Aren't you his little brother?"

"Well for now I'm using that as an excuse." He snarled. He turned back to Denmark. He smiled. "Denmark, do not fear. I am Norway, your older brother."

Denmark took his hands away and gazed at him with big blue eyes. "Y-you are my brother?"

"I am your brother."

Denmark pondered this for a few seconds. Then he released one of his famous, big goofy grins. "I have a big brother! Wow!" He shouted, grasping Norway's leg in a hug. "What is my name then big brother?"

"You are Denmark."

"Wow! Big brother, can we play? Can we eat? I'm hungry!"

"Enough for now, Denmark." Norway held up his hand to silence him. He picked up Denmark in his arms, who in turn squeaked with surprise. Norway gazed at his now chibi brother sternly. "Why did you do this to the house?"

Denmark looked around. "What do you mean?"

"You destroyed nearly everything. You've been bad."

Denmark realized his brother was mad at him and looked down sheepishly. His eyes shook. "I-I'm sorry big brother. I just wanted to have a little fun."

Norway sighed and pulled the Danish chibi to his chest. "It's alright. Romania close the fridge please it's freezing in here."

Romania did as he was told.

"Thank you. And England turn off the sink?"

England did so.

"Thank you." He turned back to Denmark: "Den, don't ever do something like that again. You understand?"

Denmark sniffed. "I understand."

"Ok good." He replied. He pulled Denmark back to his chest and let the chibi snuggle into his shirt. Denmark yawned.

"Big brother, I'm tired."

"By the looks of it, you sure are." Norway looked around at the disaster half the house was in. Running around with an axe like that and breaking stuff was tiring, no?

Romania tapped his foot. "Don't we have to check on any other nations?"

"Right. We should check Fin's house next." Norway said. "I want to see if my fellow Nordics are alright."

"Fine." Romania grumbled. "But if we go to Bulgaria's house and he's a kid, I'll be mad!" he yelled.

Norway shrugged. "Whatever."

"Come on, We're wasting time." England motioned them onward. He glanced around the house. "We can clean this up later." He walked to the door and exited the house, Romania following behind.

Norway looked down to his brother. "See what you did Denmark?"

Denmark didn't answer. He was too busy snoring softly. He fell asleep.

Norway smiled a little. He looked so cute. He sighed and made his way out of the house, closing the door behind him. Off to Fin's house then.

 **Author's note!**

 **OH LORD. I'm loving how this stories coming out so far. Little Denmark and little Spain are so cute aren't they? Come on, you wanna squeeze them.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


	3. Even more of them and hungry tummies

Chapter 3

In the car it was a little different this time. America was no longer afraid, and loved pointing at things he was interested in. Denmark wasn't terrified of the car at all. He was actually more interested then terrified. Eventually he even started to sing songs:

 _"~It's raining sunshine. It's raining sunshine~"_

It was like he was their radio or something. It actually didn't take them long to get to Finland's house. Once there, they got out of the car, and Denmark pouted with disappointment. "Awwww! I wanna go in the big machine again!"

"It's called a car and no not right now." Norway snarled. Norway and England were both still carrying the small children they had. When Norway tried to open the door, it was locked. Shit. Norway didn't know if Fin has a secret key like Denmark does. Shit.

"It's locked." Norway grumbled.

"I got this." Romania pushed them out of the way and bent down to the lock. He took a piece of wire from his pocket and began to twitch it around in the lock. Boom. It was open.

The other two flinched. "Blimey! I didn't know you could pick locks!" England said with surprise.

Romania shrugged. "Learned last week. Gotta say it comes in handy." He said, twirling the wire around with his fingers. "Now come on."

The other two nodded. Denmark and America, seeing as everyone else nodded, nodded too. They made their way inside. It was quiet. They checked the living room. No one. They checked the bathroom. Still no one. Finally they checked the kitchen. Their mouths went agape.

HOLY CRAP.

The fridge was open. Nibblets of food scattered everywhere. To this beautiful food scene, America and Denmark licked their lips hungrily.

Back to the scene. Food was still scattered. And when they looked down, they saw a little blonde chubby chibi, munching on pie. Norway couldn't believe it.

"Finland! What did you do?!"

The little chibi's head shot up with alarm. He dropped the pie (or what was left of it) and began to shake. "Wh-who are you?!"

The three exchanged glances. _I guess I'll use the big brother excuse again,_ thought Norway.  
"I am your big brother, young one."

Finland flinched. "Big brother?"

"Yes, child."

"Woah! I have another brother!" Denmark cheered, hands in the air, "this calls for a celebration!"

"Not yet." Norway stopped him. "Finland, I am your older brother, Norway. This little one here is your other brother. Your name is Finland."

Finland tilted his head to the side in wonder. "Big brother? Wow! I have two brothers!" The little chibi stood up and bounced on his feet. "I'm hungry!"

Norway flinched. "But...but you ate half the fridge."

That did not satisfy the chibi's chubby tummy. The little chibi's violet eyes shook, pleading for food. Norway sighed.

"I'm hungry too, big brother!" Denmark cried.

"I'm hungry, Iggy! I'm hungry!" America whined.

England sighed. "Well the spell said that a side effect was increasing appetites."

Norway shrugged. "But this a norm for these three. Seriously I-"

"Who is there?!" A sudden deep cry echoed from the hallway, making them all flinch. Suddenly a blonde chibi with glasses in a white smok and blue coat flew into the kitchen, holding a stick. He waved it around, trying to scare them away. "Go away!"

"Sweden?!" They cried. The blonde chibi flinched and moved closer, whacking the stick a little. He growled in defense.

"It's ok!" Finland walked up to the Swedish chibi and placed a hand on his shoulder, "that is our big brother! And our other brother has the spikey hair!" He pointed a waving finger at Norway and Denmark. "Although I don't know who the other ones are..."

Sweden just stared at Finland, then stared at the others. Believing Finland's words, he dropped the stick and blushed with embarrassment. Norway smiled.

"Now, now, Swe, it's ok. I am your big brother Norway. This is Denmark and Finland." He gestured his hand to the other two. He turned to the others, "and that is England, Romania, and America."

Romania and England smiled, while America waved one of his tiny hands. Norway turned back to the blushing chibi. "Your name is Sweden."

Sweden blinked. "Oh...ok..."

"More friends!" America cheered. England smiled and the American's delight. Suddenly England's phone began to ring. He opened it: "Hello?"

"England?"

"Ukraine?"

"Oh good, you answered. Um, you do magic don't you?"

" _Yessss..."_ England began to grow concerned.

"Oh, well...is there an explanation why my brother is a child again?"

RUSSIA'S A FUCKING CHILD?!

"Uh, hang on Ukraine, we'll be right there."

"Oh good, because Belarus is tearing the house apart because her brother is a kid again. Hurry, please." There was worry in her tone.

England nodded. "See you soon." He hung up and turned to the others. "Russia is also a child."

Romania's eyes widened. "Wow. That's a fucking shock."

"Romania! Language in front of the children!" England silenced him with a finger.

Romania covered his hands with shock. "Oh...sorry..."

England and Norway sighed. "Come on, kids. We're going someplace else now." Norway announced. Denmark and America cheered, while Finland smiled and Sweden nodded.

"Are we going to get food?" Finland asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Yes, food!" America and Denmark yelled. Sweden nodded.

England put a stressed hand to his forehead. _"Soon,_ kids, _soon._ "

America pouted. "But I'm hungry now!"

"Behave or you don't get food at all. And that goes for the rest of you." England threatened. They all gulped and nodded. England led them out of the house, Romania tracking behind. Norway looked around the food-spilled kitchen. _Ohh, Fin is gonna have ants..._

….

Outside, they were trying to figure out who would sit in the back seat with the kids. England and Romania had been doing rock paper scissors for two minutes now. By the way, when Sweden saw the car he screamed, picked up another stick, and hit the car with it. Norway took it from him and flicked the chibi's head, saying he was naughty.

Finland had squealed, but realized it was all ok.

Finally they finished rock paper scissors. England lost, which meant he had to sit in the back. Romania snickered with a smile, while England growled and readied himself to step in. All of a sudden-

"HEY YOU DOWN THERE! YEAH, YOU!"

They looked up to see mister puffin. He was carrying something-no- _someone_ , on his back.

Iceland.

Mister puffin landed on the ground, a trembling Iceland sitting on his back. Mister puffin narrowed his eyes. "One of you magic idiots did this, didn't you?"

"Well-"

"Look, kid. That's the big brother of yours I was talking about." Mister puffin pointed a wing at Norway. Iceland glanced up at Norway, still trembling.

"B-big brother?"

Norway's eyes widened. God he missed that. Norway rubbed the chibi's head and nodded. He explained everything to the young chibi, and the little Iceland nodded. The Icelandic chibi jumped into his big brother's arms and squeezed onto his shirt. "Hold me."

Norway nodded and sat down in the driver's seat, a little Iceland on his lap still clutching to his shirt. Finally the car started and they began to move. The three new Nordics squealed and jumped to the motion. Iceland grabbed tighter to Norway, making him chuckle. Sweden and Finland held onto each other, shaking.

"It's ok!" America reassured them. "It's just the car starting. It can take us places far, and we don't have to walk!"

Sweden and Finland pulled away from each other, and nodded. England smiled. It was adorable. He looked up to the other two adults. "Remember, we're going to Ukraine's house."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Norway snarled impatiently.

Suddenly England's phone began to ring again. He looked at the contact and gulped.

 **Germany**

He dreaded to answer the phone, but he had to anyway. He gulped, opening it.

"H-hello?"

"EXPLAIN."

"G-Germany?"

"EXPLAIN WHY MEIN BRUDER'S A FUCKING CHILD!"

 _OH NO._ Not Prussia too...

England sighed: "Look, I can explain-"

"Oh you better," Germany growled, "fix him!"

"It's not that easy..." England could hear Germany's hands slamming on the table.

Germany sighed, trying to control his anger. " _Fine._ Just-"

"Heeyy blonde guy! I'm hungry!" England could hear a complaining Prussia over the phone.

"Alright, alright! Look, I'm going to hang up now. Explain later. I've got an annoying bruder to deal with." His tone turned to annoyance.

"Yes, yes indeed. Goodbye, Germany." England hung up as fast as he could, releasing a ' _phew!'_ and wiping nervous sweat from his forehead.

"Lemme guess, Prussia too?" Norway asked.

"You know it." England replied, "We'll deal with him after we help Ukraine with Russia."

"Agreed." Norway said.

"I'm hungry!" Finland whined, rubbing his chubby tummy.

"Me too!" America complained, patting his tummy.

"Me three!" Denmark howled.

Iceland and Sweden nodded.

"What did I say about complaining?" England growled, "No food if you don't behave."

They gulped and nodded.

England sighed and put his head back against the car's comfy cushion. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

 **Author's note!**

 **EEEEEE CHUBBY FINNY I LOVE IT.**

 **Come on it's too cute for my own good. Ok, expect chibi Russia and chibi Prussia! Oh chibi Prussia. Prussia's my favorite character I love him so much and I can't wait to write him as a chibi wooooo XD**

 **Also poor Norway's the only adult Nordic. Poor guy. No Nordic to really talk to. Hey, at least Iceland's calling him big brother again! :D**

 **Oh btw, the song Denmark was singing is: It's raining sunshine from Rudolph's shiny new year**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


	4. Idea

Chapter 4

Denmark's stomach grumbled. He thought he was the hungriest of them all, but nothing beat America and Finland's hunger. He felt annoyed by all this. He just sighed with impatience. He wanted to complain, but that meant they would get no food anyway. Ahh, he wanted licorice.

He turned to look at England, who was rubbing America's head. America was closing his eyes, getting ready to drift off into a deep sleep. Since the ride was kind of long, they had gotten bored. Sweden had leaned on the car door, and was now snoring. Finland had his arms crossed, waiting impatiently for food. And Iceland was still snuggled into Norway's shirt.

Denmark yawned, feeling ever so bored. He figured he may as well sleep too. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about his hunger. Sleep suddenly took him, and he dreamed about vikings. He had no idea why, but the dream was fun.

 **Meanwhile...**

Germany was currently staring down at a sitting chibi on the floor. It wore a Teutonic Knights uniform, and was staring up at him with interest. Germany's eye twitched. Why? Why him off all people?

"Hey blonde guy, what's your name?"

 _Blonde guy?_ Prussia always called him west, so..."I am Germany. But you can call me west. Your name is Prussia."

The chibi tilted his head a little.

Germany froze. _Should I say I'm his little brother? Or his big brother? Whhaaaaattttt?_ Sigh. _Guess I'll tell him he's my little brother._ "You are my little brother."

Prussia flinched. His mouth turned to a smile. "Woah! I have a brother! And he has a nickname. Cool."

Germany sighed.

"Hey, Ger-I mean, west, what do we do now? Do we play? Let's play knights! I'll be the knight, and you be the victim!"

 _Me? The victim?_ "Bruder, right now I have to-"

The Prussian suddenly felt himself grow weak. He sat down and put his hands on his stomach. Germany flinched with worry. "Bruder, are you ok?"

"Oh, west...I'm so hungry." He whined. His stomach grumbled.

Germany sighed. _Bruder is always like this. And even as a child. He's mischievous, always eating, and he's gonna get into trouble. Lord._

The German put a stressed hand to his forehead. He really wanted to sit down and pet his dogs for comfort. "Can't I cook later?"

The chibi's eyes shook. "But...but I'm hungry now!" He shouted. "My stomach is all empty! It needs to be filled!"

"Can I just-"

"FOOOOOD! WEST, FOOOOOOD!"

"Alright, alright! I'll make you something! I'll make you pancakes!"

"Ha, ha! Yeah!" He suddenly tilted his head in curiosity, "What are pancakes?"

"I'm sure you'll love them." Germany sighed. He picked up the little chibi and put him in a chair. "I'll be back. Just wait here for the time being."

Prussia's stomach grumbled. "Hurry!"

Germany sighed and sped to the kitchen. Within minutes he had at least four pancakes done, stacked on top of each other. He remembered that they usually go with maple syrup and butter, so he threw that on too. Finally he was finished and wiped his forehead from stressed sweat. He raced to the kitchen and slammed the plate onto the table, making the Prussian flinch. He dropped a fork in front of him. "Here. Stop whining and eat."

The chibi drooled. "Yes!" He grabbed his fork and began to engulf the food. It was terrifying. Some bits of food splattered everywhere. Whhhhyyyy?

Finally the Prussian was done. he leaned back on his chair, holding his full stomach. "I'm full!" He yelled happily.

Germany sighed. _Thank god..._

Prussia yawned and leaned forward. "Now I'm tired."

"Ditto." Germany agreed.

The chibi stretched his arms out and yawned. "I want sleep."

"Me too. Come, we'll go to the couch." Germany picked up the full chibi and brought him to the couch. Germany laid down first, and then put the Prussian on his stomach to sleep.

"I will sleep until I am empty again." Prussia yawned. "Thanks for the food, west. You're awesome. But not as awesome as me"

Good. At least that 'I'm awesome' thing was still here. Germany yawned, "Sweet dreams, bruder."

"Night, west." The chibi sighed and soon drifted to sleep, Germany following.

…..

"Alright, we're here. I'm gonna ring the bell."

"Alright, but be careful. Who knows where Belarus is gonna pop out from."

England gulped. He put America down next to Denmark, "wait here, America. I'll be right back."

America nodded.

England made his way, trembling, to the front door. He raised his finger, ready to ring the doorbell. He was shaking, hesitating to do so. He gulped, and finally worked up the courage to ring the bell. He rang it, and immediately he heard rushing footsteps come towards the door. When it opened, a worried looking Ukraine stepped out, breathing heavily. "Oh thank god, you're here." She breathed with relief.

England was stunned. She looked so worn out. "Ukraine, what has happened to you?"

"My sister happened." She sighed. "Please come in." She pulled him in, and he squeaked with surprise. She closed the door and brought him to the kitchen. There his eyes widened. There was so much spilled stuff everywhere. Pots, pans, some food.

 _Kinda like Finland's house,_ he thought.

Ukraine sighed. "My sister is in the bathroom now. She is busy ripping the toilet paper apart. Please follow me." She pulled him back into the living room and looked around. Suddenly she bent down to look under a chair. England did the same, and his eyes widened.

There, was a trembling chibi Russia, holding his head with tears running down his face. Ukraine made her voice soft: "It's ok, Russia. I'm back. Come out."

Russia looked up with surprise. He scrambled out from under the chair, and jumped into his sister's arms. "Oh big sister, you're back! That crazy little sister of ours is scaring me!" He was sobbing into her shirt, and holding on to shirt tightly, shaking, terrified.

England felt so bad. Ukraine shushed him and rocked him back and fourth in his arms. "There, there, little one. It's alright." He sniffled a little and began to calm down. He breathed softly and continued to clutch onto his sister's shirt. Ukraine sighed with defeat.

England had to do something. And now. "I have an idea." He said.

Ukraine looked up, "What?"

England took out his phone. "I am going to get a bunch of nations in a group text. We'll see who has children and who doesn't." England said.

Ukraine nodded. "Good idea."

He started.

 **Group text:**

 **England: Hello? Anyone?**

 **Taiwan: England?**

 **England: Yes Taiwan.**

 **Taiwan: You have to help. You know magic, right? Well, I have a little Japan, China, and Korea with me. They are driving me and Vietnam crazy.**

England flinched. Japan too? Oh no...

 **England: Don't worry, Taiwan. I will-**

 **Egypt: YOU IDIOT. Turkey and Greece are driving me CRAZY. Turkey keeps running around, hiding from me, breaking things. And Greece has been scratched by four cats, and has been crying hysterically.** _ **HELP ME, PLEASE.**_

 **Lithuania: Um, little Poland is quite bothersome. I've had to watch ten episodes of my little pony with him, and he complains and misbehaves, runs and hides, and whines and cries if he doesn't get what he wants. I can't take it anymore.**

 **Germany: Mein bruder does nothing but eat, sleep, eat, demand I play with him, eat, hide and break things, gets clumsy and too curious and gets in trouble, eats, and recently he jumped on one of my dog's back, yelled, 'GIDDY YUP!' and my dog panicked. The dog ran around with fear, and he flung into the living room table, breaking it and mein bruder fell, tears and everything, and-**

 **England: Alright, Germany we get it.**

 **Germany: Oh...sorry...did I mention he eats a lot?**

 **England: Four times now, Germany.**

 **Germany: Sorry**

 **England: Quite alright, Germany, quite alright.**

 **England: Anyone else?**

 **Norway: Probably not. At least not yet. I hope not.**

 **England: Same. Well, Norway, Romania, and I are doing our best to fix this. How about we all meet up at the world meeting hall for a meeting, and bring the children? We can devise a good plan with more then three heads.**

 **Germany: I agree. Sounds reasonable.**

 **Egypt: I'm in.**

 **Lithuania: Anything to stop me from watching my little pony, please.**

 **Romano: HEY, BASTARDS! I GET TO RESPOND NOW! Look, little Spain has been annoying. Demanding my attention, snuggling my leg when I try to walk, and he even asked me to read to him!**

 **England: …..That's not so bad...**

 **Germany: I think you have the best one out of us all, South Italy.**

 **Romano: Shut up you potato eating bastard. Spain always talks. Sometimes he sings. He always talks to me, I can never get a chance to at least watch TV. AND HE WON'T STOP SUCKING HIS THUMB! DAMMIT!**

 **England: Ok, ok, we get it! Look, follow my plan, and we can settle this out. Ok?**

 **Romano: …..Fine, you stupid bastard.**

 **England: Ok. See you all soon?**

 **Romano: Si.**

 **Germany: Ja**

 **Egypt: You know it.**

 **Lithuania: Yes.**

 **England: Good. See you soon.**

England closed his phone and sighed. Who knows? Maybe there are more nations with children that just didn't answer the text? Damn.

England sat up and sighed, turning to Ukraine: "Let's go."

 **Author's note!**

 **WOW. This took longer then I expected lol. Aww baby Prussia. He's my special little baby. My precious awesome, eating baby.**

 ***Clears throat* Anyway,**

 **There may be more chibis after this. Stay tuned ;D**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


	5. Run, run, outside!

Chapter 5

The whole car ride to the meeting room was annoying. America, Finland, and Denmark were complaining they were hungry, and Sweden would just stay silent in the corner, lying when they asked if he was hungry, too.

Iceland, despite all the noise, was sleeping.

"Enough! One more complaint and I'm not picking anything up from the restaurant we're coming up to!"

America's stomach rumbled.

"I'm counting that."

America frowned.

In a little while they came to a small restaurant and England went in to get food. He just guessed what the kids would like:

He got Finland Salmiakki  
He got Sweden Swedish Fish (no stereotype)  
He got Denmark and America hamburgers  
He got Iceland licorice  
And Ukraine said just get Russia vodka

"He's only a kid! Kids can't drink vodka!" England had said.

"He has been drinking that for centuries. He'll be fine." She had replied.

He was now walking back to the car with plastic bags in his hands. Once he got in the kids jumped on him for food. He quickly gave it to them, and they ate like _animals._ ANIMALS.

Once finished, the kids looked so plump and tired. Eventually they had fallen asleep, holding their now plump and full tummies.

England almost started to fall asleep himself, he was so tired.

"WAKE UP!"

Norway's shout made him jump right back up, making his head hit the roof of the car. "Ouch!"

"If we suffer through kid stuff, you suffer with us. No sleeping. We're almost there, anyways."

He was right. Four more blocks and they'd be at the meeting hall in England's country. They got out and England looked in the car. "Um...who's gonna carry them?"

"Just wake them up." Norway said, still holding a sleeping Iceland. Romania sighed with annoyance.

"I'll carry these two." He picked up Denmark and Sweden. England nodded and grabbed a hold of America and Finland. Quietly he shut the car door and they made their way to the door of the meeting hall.

Ukraine held a sleeping Russia in her arms. England couldn't believe it. For once, he looked cute.

They opened the door to the meeting hall and went inside. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. His eyes widened.

KIDS. KIDS EVERYWHERE.

"Korea! Stop it! Stop pulling on my curl!" Taiwan cried. "And China, you had a snack already! No more!"

"Stop it, Japan." Vietnam said softly. "No more chewing on my sleeves."

Japan stopped.

"France, France! Stop lifting up Miss Hungary's skirt!" Canada cried, grabbing the kid from under the table.

Hungary looked up and blushed. "Hee hee, sneaky kid, hee hee."

"WHAAAA! I want my pony! Pony!" Poland cried. Lithuania bounced him up and down, trying to shush him.

Lichtenstein rocked a child Switzerland. "There, there, brother. No more crying. And no more slapping Austria."

Switzerland nodded.

"UHHHH..." England began. "I'm scared now."

"There are so many people!" A awake Denmark shouted. "I wanna be friends!" He leaped out of Romania's hands and ran to the table. He leaped on top of the table and turned to the first kid he saw.

He raced over to the Asian with the long curl. "Hello! What's you're name?"

"I'm Korea and I'm the origin of everything!" The kid puffed out his chest with pride. Denmark's eyes widened.

"Wow! I should be an origin of something. Like...a king!"

"A king of what?"

"Hmmm...I don't know yet. I'll figure it out eventually!"

"Awesome!"

The adults were watching the kids make small talk. France jumped on Canada's lap and smiled. "Read me a story again! Again!"

"But France I just read Alice in wonderland _twice. Twice!_ "

Japan leaped onto Taiwan's lap, snuggling into her kimono. "Comfy."

Taiwan smiled and blushed. "Aww...how cute..."

"Snack! Snack!" China cried.

"No, you just had a snack." Vietnam frowned.

America and Finland leaped out of England's arms, Sweden following. They all began to chatter, the kids getting along one by one.

England panted. "Well, at least they're getting along."

"I'm here." They flinched when Germany came in behind them, a tiny Prussia in his hands. Their eyes widened.

"Aww. He's so cute." Romania smiled, his fang showing.

Prussia, noticing the commotion of the kids, wriggled around in Germany's grasp. "I wanna play! Me too, me too!"

"Alright, alright. Here." Germany put him down and he dashed away to the other kids. He really got along with America, Denmark, and France though. Figures.

"Ve! We're here!" Italy walked in with Romano, who was holding a baby Spain in his hands. Spain looked around, curious.

"Help!" A cry from the hall came out. They all backed up when Egypt flew in with a little kid Greece in his arms and a little kid Turkey running around him. Greece had at least four cat scratch marks on his face. Turkey looked like he had just run a mile. Turkey saw all the kids everywhere and dashed to them. Greece did not want to go anywhere. He just snuggled his plush cat.

Egypt didn't want to hold him anymore, so he walked over and sat him down next to Japan. Greece cried out, but Egypt ignored him. He released a few tears of loneliness, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"K-konichiwa. I-I am Japan." He looked to the toy. "M-may I hold it?"

Greece stood back a minute, clutching the plush to his chest. But after a minute, he realized that maybe he should make a friend that isn't Turkey. He held the cat out to Japan, who gladly took it.

"I-I am Greece."

The friendship was making Taiwan squee.

Meanwhile Hungary felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Prussia.

"Hi, Prussia. Can I help you?"

"Let's play!"

"Oh Prussia, um, why don't you-"

"Come on, pretty lady, it'll be fun! You're pretty!"

 _P-p-pretty?_ She blushed.

"Come on, pretty lady! Come o-"

"England, England!"

Half the room looked up and saw New Zealand fly in with a little Australia in his arms. The little Aussie munched on his arm. "Let me go, let me go! I wanna play with snakes!" Suddenly he looked up and saw everyone. With a smile he rose a hand in greeting. "G'day!"

Now Russia was crying. This whole room was insane.

"EVERYONE SHUT UUUUPPPP!"

Everyone, including the kids, flinched and stopped talking. Germany cleared his throat. "Now, England you need to explain."

"Yes, yes, of course. Everyone, please, take a seat."

Everyone sat down, the child they had brought in on their laps. Prussia leaped onto Germany's lap.

"Alright. There is no way to reverse this spell-BUT! It does end eventually, and we assume it won't last that long."

"So what? We have to deal with them until so?" Romano growled. England nodded. Romano threw his hands in the air, "Oh great, just great!"

"This is gonna be hard." Egypt sighed. The proof was on his lap. Turkey was destroying Greece with little flicks, until stopped by Egypt.

"Well, we'll all just have to deal with it. Sadly." Germany sighed. Everyone breathed in a heavy sigh. The kids got off their gaurdian's laps and began to chatter again. Spain looked up to Romano and pulled on his pants.

Romano just decided to ignore him.

"Mister Romano?"

"WHAT?"

"Can we play? Play a game?"

Romano sighed angrily. "Not now, kid."

"Please?"

"NO. Play with the other kids."

"But I wanna be with you!"

Romano sighed and turned to Italy. "Play with him."

"Ve. But I wanna make pasta!"

"Oh come on, he's been annoying me so much. He never leaves me alone, he begs for my attention, he makes me give him a tomato every twenty minutes, and he's just so annoying! Let's give him to Hungary!"

"Big brother, that's not nice!" Italy whined.

"So what? I'm whispering!"

Not very softly. Spain heard every word. He walked away sadly, his long white sleeves dragging on the floor. As he left the room, two kids saw him leave.

"Huh? What's wrong with that guy, France?"

"I'm not sure, Prussia. Let's follow him."

"Good idea."

The two chibis ran after the little Spaniard. After a few minutes of running, they turned the corner and stopped. Under a table the little Spanish chibi was crying away into his overly large smok. The two ran to him, surprising him.

"Hey kid. You ok?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah. Why are you weeping?" France questioned.

The Spaniard sniffed. "M-mister Romano hates me!"

"Who?"

"Mister Romano! He hates me!"

They had no idea who 'Romano' was, but Prussia looked down and smiled at the kid. "Well then you don't need him. You can be our friend!"

France nodded.

Spain looked up at them, hope sparkling in his green eyes as he sniffled. "R-really?"

"Yeah! Right France?"

"Yeah!"

Spain smiled. "Ok! I'm Spain. Who are you?"

Prussia bowed. "I am the awesome Prussia. You should be happy, kid. Being the awesome one's friend and all."

France rolled his eyes. "I am France. I am also beautiful." He waved his hair, and Prussia let out a snort of annoyance.

Spain smiled. He stood up and bounced around like a little kitten. Prussia laughed at the kids excitement. "So fellas, what now?"

"Let's go outside and run around! I'm sure Mister Canada won't mind." France said deviously.  
Prussia nodded. "And I'm sure west won't care."

Spain didn't want to think of what mister Romano would think. "Ok. How do we get out of here?"

"I remember. That way." The Prussian pointed down the hall to the right and the three chibis ran away snickering.

…...

Meanwhile, a few other chibis were bored, themselves.

"Ugghh. I'm bored." Denmark whined.

"Yeah. The hero should be saving people outside, not cooped up in here!"

"Yeah, mate! I'm bored and I don't even have my koala with me."

The chibis who were bored kept on talking and talking, hoping that one of them would have a good idea. Suddenly Turkey stood up. "I GOT IT!"

"Shh!" They shushed him. Turkey sat back down and blushed with embarrassment. Finally he spoke: "Why don't we run away?"

"HUH?"

"Let's go hang out outside! It's way more fun then being cooped up in here."

Denmark, America, and Korea's interest were peaked. Finland rose an eyebrow, and Sweden shook his head. "Bad idea."

"Why?" Turkey frowned, not appreciating the fact someone was arguing with him about his amazing idea.

Sweden gave him his usual glare. Turkey didn't even flinch. "Look, what if we get caught? The adults will be mad."

"Like I care what Egypt does." Turkey waved it off with his hand. Korea nodded in agreement, Denmark doing the same. America looked distraught, though. Finland turned to the little American: "What's wrong, America?"

"I...I just don't like disrespecting Iggy that's all. He's so good to me, and he'll be mad and worried about me if I run." America sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't."

That was NOT what everyone expected to hear from the loud-mouthed American. They all looked at each other with surprise. Korea looked back at him: "Suit yourself, da-ze."

"I wanna come, aru!" China rose his hand. Japan and Greece shook their heads. "We don't want to."

"Great, it's settled!" Denmark smiled. "Whoever's coming, follow us."

"How will you get out of here without the adults seeing you?" Iceland asked, trembling.

(They're all under the table btw. Like a little club or something. Remember the meeting hall table is huge.)

Denmark grinned deviously. "That's where you all come in." He pointed to all the kids that didn't want to go. "You distract all the adults for us."

Turkey and Korea nodded to the smart idea.

Sweden shook his head. "Forget it."

"Uhh...I don't know..." Finlnd mumured.

"NO." Japan and Greece flatly said.

"Come on, mates! Do it for us!" Australia pleaded. "If you do, we'll bring you back something from outside! Right, guys?" He turned to the others, who nodded, taking the hint.

Japan narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

"Anything cool we can find. Alright?"

"….Fine."

"Great!"

"I better get something cat related." Greece snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Australia just played along. He turned to the others: "Ready lads? Let's go!"

 **Author's note!**

 **Terrible, TERRIBLE chapter. I was trying to rush it and I was also distracted at the time.**

 **So yeah. I'm sorry for terrible chapter. But, the story will get better! I promise.**

 **Oh, bad touch trio. What're you getting into this time? XD**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


	6. Another chibi joins the battle

Chapter 6

"Ok, all we gotta do is open the door." France said. The trio stared up at the doorknob. It was way higher then they thought. They looked at each other for ideas. Suddenly Prussia snapped his fingers.

"I got it! France, climb on Spain's shoulders, and I'll climb on your shoulders! I can open the door then."

"Good idea!" France replied. Spain nodded and bent down, waiting for France to climb on his shoulders. When France did, he squeaked and shook a little. "Hurry up, guys. This kinda hurts."

"Hang on." Prussia said, climbing on top of France's shoulders. With a heavy heave he turned the large doorknob, and it began to open the door. The two each climbed off of Spain, who stood up, rubbing his aching shoulders and back. With the door now a crack open, Prussia pulled it open all the way. They were met with beautiful sunshine, chirping birds, and butterflies everywhere.

"Let's go." Prussia said. They three shouted happily as they ran outside, ready to cause mischief. The closest thing to run to was a large meadow in a park, so that's where they went. They didn't even realize they left the door open, which was lucky for some of the other kids.

...

"Ok, mates. This way." Australia whispered. The group made their way out from under an end table towards the front door. Australia nodded to the others: "Ok, lads. It might be closed, so I have a plan to reach the doorknob-"

"Um, Australia?"

"Yeah?"

"It's open." Korea pointed to the open door. Australia's jaw dropped and he cleared his throat. "Yes, well, my idea would've worked also."

The others laughed. Turkey ran ahead and called to them: "Come on, come on! We're wasting time staying in there!"

The others agreed and they followed the Turkish chibi outside. It was a beautiful day out. China felt the need to chase some butterflies, while Turkey, Denmark, and Korea scared every bird they could find. Australia was busy looking for snakes in some tall grass. Suddenly Denmark looked up, noticing a meadow. He smiled widely. "Hey, guys! Look!"

…...

England suddenly felt something wasn't right in the room. "Hey, is it just me, or is it really-"

"Quiet in here..." Germany finished for him. Everyone began to look around, looking for something. "THEY'RE GONE!"

All of them were cursing at themselves for letting so many of the chibis run away unnoticed. They were too busy discussing plans. However, England gasped with relief when he found America. Norway was relieved when he found Sweden, Finland, and Iceland, and Taiwan and Vietnam were relieved to find Japan. Egypt wasn't surprised Greece didn't run away. Ukraine was so happy Russia was there. Poland and Switzerland had not moved from their guardian's arms.

"Where could they have gone?!" England shouted.

Germany slammed his hands on the table. "DAMN THAT BRUDER OF MINE! HE'LL PAY!"

"Fuck! It's all my fault!" Romano cried, realizing what he'd done to make Spain run away.

Norway frowned, then turned to Finland. "I think I know how to find out. Finland, where did they go?"

Finland flinched.

England rose an eyebrow. "Why ask him?"

"He's terrible at lying." Norway replied, not moving his gaze from Finland. His blank blue eyes stared into Finland's round violet ones. "I'm going to ask again, Finland. Where did they go?"

Finland began to shake, then shook his head violently, "I can't tell!"

Norway frowned. "Tell me."

Finland began to release tears of fear. He didn't know what to do. Sweden flinched, worried for his crush.

"Finland. Now."

Finland finally gave up and cried out: "They ran away! Outside to explore!"

Norway frowned. "I knew it."

Italy gasped. "Oh no! What do we do?!"

Germany stood up, his hands slamming on the table again. "WE GO FIND THE LITTLE FUCKERS, THAT'S WHAT."

Russia began to cry again.

America narrowed his eyes at him. "You cry a lot."

England sighed. "Look, we need to split up. Me, Norway, and Romania need to stop the spell from spreading, so everyone else has to-ah...agh..."

Everyone stared at the Brit, wondering what was wrong. "England, what's wrong?" Norway asked.

England held his head in Pain. "I...I don't know...ah..."

"I-Iggy?" America began to quiver with worry. Suddenly England dropped the small American, and fell with a squeak. "Iggy!"

England dropped onto the table, gasping with pain. The others flinched and ran to him. "England, are you alright?!" Romania cried.

Suddenly they began to notice something. England was getting...smaller. Oh no...

He began to glow a little, and he grew shorter and shorter. America squealed with fear. "Engwand!"

Germany grabbed America to hold him back, fearing the worst. Finally England had stopped shrinking. Everyone looked below them, watching the glow disappear. Before them, sat a chibi England. He rubbed his eyes, looking at everyone around him. Everyone's mouths were agape, terrified.

England, having no idea who these people were now, jumped up and snarled: "Who are you?! Why am I here?!"

"I-Iggy! Engwand what happened to you?!" America cried, tears forming in his eyes. He began to wriggle in Germany's grap, but Germany was too strong.

Germany growled. "Great. Now the British one is down too." He looked to America, "America, England is not...feeling well, so-"

"Lies!" America shouted, "He's fine! He's just tiny!"

Everyone looked pitiful to the American. Suddenly England ran out, trying to make his escape. "Stay away from me! All of you!" He shouted as he ran, his little black cloak flowing as he ran. He needed to find his bow and arrows.

"No!" Norway shouted. Romania cried out with annoyance.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Germany shouted.

…...

"What is that on your head?" Prussia asked Spain, who looked up to see a little winged creature fluttering it's wings on his head. Spain wondered for a moment. "I think it's a butterfly." He responded.

Prussia blinked. "Are all bugs that nice?"

"I don't know. But this one's cute!" Spain smiled.

"Ew. All bugs are gross." France sneered. Not listening, Prussia began to search for a bug. He didn't care what it was. Finally he spotted one. It was flying around a flower, it's tiny wings making a buzzing noise.

"I found one!" He cried happily, grabbing it. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain flow through his palm. With a shout, he dropped the bug and began to whine. "Ow, ow! My hand! It bit me!"

Spain and France ran to the crying chibi, who held out his hand to show them. There was a little stick thing stuck in his palm, and France rose an eyebrow. "I think you grabbed a bee. It stung you."

"Damn bug!" He cried, "It hurt me!"

"Hold on." France said, yanking the stinger out of the Prussian chibi's palm. Prussia screamed and held his burning hand, tears rolling down his face.

"Don't worry! You'll be ok!" Spain said reassuringly. The butterfly noticed the commotion and flew off of Spain's head and flew away. Spain began to rub Prussia's head, while France blew on his wound.

"Be more careful next time." France frowned. Spain nodded.

Prussia sniffed. "Y-you're right." He looked up to them, smiling. "You guys are my best friends ever."

The other two smiled. "You're our best friend too! Right, France?"

"Right!"

Prussia chuckled, which turned into full on laughter. The other's laughed with him. They helped him up, and suddenly wondered something. "What now?" Prussia asked.

The other two looked to each other, then shrugged. "No clue."

Suddenly Prussia noticed something in the distance. A town.

"Hey, look over there." He pointed. "A town."

They looked, and France wiggled his eyebrows. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Prussia agreed. The two snickered, running towards the busy town. "Hey, guys, wait for me!" Spain shouted, running after him.

…...

England ran down the corridor. He looked left to right, wondering where to go. He wasn't in the forest like usual. Last he remembered, he was hiding from his bullies of brothers. Now where was he? He panted, feeling a little terrified.

Finally he decided to go straight. He prayed for an exit. He searched through the halls, hoping to find an open door. While running, he was also wondering where he could find food. He was starving.

After five minutes of running, he finally made it to an open door. He breathed with relief. He was happy he found an exit so fast. He ran outside, hoping to get as far away from those people as possible.

A meadow?

Perfect!

He jumped into the bushes, sneaking his way through the grass like a lioness on a hunt. He was good at this, cause he usually did this when he ran from his brothers and the angry townsfolk. Finally he found safety behind a tree. He sat down and sighed, relieved to finally stop and catch his breath.

 _W-where the hell am I? How did I get here? How do I get home? Where are my bow and arrows?!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumble coming from his stomach. He was so hungry. But he didn't know where to go. He had to think of something. Fast.

 **Author's note!**

 **OH NOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **Anyway, I really wanted to do a chibi England, so this popped in my head. How will this be resolved? Stay tuned.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


	7. Found you!

Chapter 7

America was now bawling his eyes out because of his lost Iggy. Germany was trying to calm him down, all the while worrying about his own brother and where the hell he might be. Russia had not stopped crying since, and it was surprisingly annoying Ukraine. "Stop it, Russia! You're a great nation! No more crying!"

Russia flinched with a sniff. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and nodded, giving another sniffle. Ukraine sighed with relief. Finally.

Italy was trying to make Romano calm down, who had been cursing at himself for being so mean to a child Spain. New Zealand paced back and fourth, worrying for the little Australian. Canada joined him.

Taiwan was cradling Japan, who was shaking with worry. Egypt just snarled: "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BOY."

"Ditto." Germany agreed. His brother was in _SO_ much trouble. He decided his punishment tonight, (if they found him,) would be no dinner. That would terrify the little nation as eating was one of his favorite things in the world.

"Well, we have to do _something._ " Norway said, cradling Iceland. Iceland sniffed. Sweden had his arm wrapped around Finland, who was shaking with fear.

Romania nodded. "We need to split up and search the area. There's a small town a few blocks down, and a meadow outside. Let's search."

"Good idea." Norway nodded.

"Knowing England, he must be in the meadow." Canada spoke.

"And knowing my annoying bruder and those friends of his, he's in the town." Germany popped a vein.

Norway nodded. "Time to split up. Who goes to the town?"

Germany, the Italy brothers, and Canada rose their hands. Decision made.

"And who goes to the meadow?"

Norway himself rose his hand, while joined by Romania, Egypt, Taiwan and Vietnam, and New Zealand.

"Great." Norway began, "the others stay here in case they come back. Let's go everyone. Everyone who's staying, watch the remaining kids."

"Nooooo!" America cried, still flailing in Germany's arms, "I want to find Iggy! Take me! Take me!"

"NO!" Germany howled. America only cried harder.

"Y-you're going to...leave me?" Japan stammered. Greece nodded, feeling the same. Russia didn't want to start crying again, but he grappled at his sister's shirt, trying to control himself.

"I do not mind staying with big sister." Switzerland growled.

"I can stay with Liet!" Poland laughed, grasping Lithuania's hair, who squeaked in response.

Finland whined, and Sweden glared.

Iceland started bawling. "Noooo! Big brother, don't leave me!"

The more he said it, the better. Norway sighed, feeling pity for his little Nordics. "Alright, fine. But behave."

"Yay!" They cheered.

Germany turned to him with wide eyes. "Norway, you can't be serious."

Norway turned to him and glared: "Do I look like I'm joking?" Germany shook his head. America began to whine again.

"If those kids go, I go! It's not fair!" He crossed his arms with a pout, determined to find his Iggy. Germany snarled, giving up. "FINE. I guess you can come, too."

America squeaked with delight. "Yaayy! I'm coming Iggy!"

Russia tugged on his sister's shirt. "I can come, da?" Ukraine sighed.  
"Russia, we will stay here. There is no one we are missing."

Russia nodded.

Eventually half the kids ended up going with them. They couldn't help it. They were too cute! The nations made their way outside and looked around, only imagining where the chibis could have gone.

"Ok, split up." Norway said. They nodded. Germany put America down next to Norway (so he could find his Iggy in the meadow,) and took his group to the town, ready to kick his brother's ass.

Norway nodded to the meadow. "Come. Finding them should be somewhat easy. They're all loud."

"Not England." Taiwan said, "he has proclaimed himself as 'the king of spying.'"

"Doesn't mean he's good at it." Norway shrugged, "Come on, let's go."

…...

"Help! I'm stuck!" Korea cried, pulling on his hanbock. It was snagged to a branch on the ground, and he couldn't get it off. He wailed, terrified. Once Turkey noticed, he rolled his eyes and let out a 'pfft.' He stomped over, grabbing the hanbock tightly in his hands, and yanked. It ripped apart, making Korea fall back with a shocked squeal. He got up and rubbed his head, smiling. "Thanks, Turkey! You saved me!"

Turkey shrugged with a smile. "You're welcome."

"HOLY CRAP GUYS, LOOK." Denmark called. The others moved through the tall grass and joined him on the hill. In the distance, they spotted a small town. Australia bounced on his feet, "Aw yeah! We should go there!"

Denmark was about to reply, when suddenly he heard someone calling them:

"Den!"

"TURKEY YOU BASTARD GET OUT HERE!"

"China! Snack time!"

"Australia! I have your koala with me!"

"Kimchi, Korea! Kimchi!"

"Igggyyyyyy! Waaahhhhhh!"

They all looked each other, fear plastered on all of their faces. "We're in trouble." Denmark announced.

"Ya think?" Turkey rose an eyebrow and growled. China was tempted to go. It was snack time! Korea was trying to stop himself from going. Kimchi was so tempting. Turkey stepped back, "No. Egypt is going to slap me sideways."

"You scared?" Denmark teased. Turkey turned to him, an embarrassed blush on his face. "No!"

Denmark chuckled. "I'll go. I'm not afraid of Norway!"

"So we're giving up." Turkey's shoulders sagged, "after all the fun we've been having?"

"I agree with Turkey." Australia nodded, arms crossed. But...what if his koala needed him?

China turned around and took a step forward, Korea slowly following behind. Australia jumped in front of them. "No! It could be a trick!"

"Kimchi is no trick." Korea said, his mouth watering. China nodded.

Australia sighed and put his arms down. "Fine. Go back and have fun being tricked." He moved out of the way and gestured them to go. Korea frowned. What if he was right? What if it was a trick? His stomach rumbled. Like he said before, KIMCHI IS NO TRICK. He dashed away, China following behind. Denmark let out a 'tsk tsk' sound. "Poor bastards. Tricked by food."

Denmark suddenly noticed Australia dropping sweat. He seemed nervous. "What's wrong, Aussie?"

"I...I worry for my koala..." He murmured. Denmark and Turkey flinched, moving in front of him.

"Nah-ah. We're not letting you ditch us too." Turkey snarled. Denmark nodded in agreement. Australia sighed, releasing tension. "You're right. It's probably a trick."

Denmark and Turkey nodded, happy their friend was still with them. Turkey stretched with a yawn: "I'm tired."

Denmark nodded and stretched. "Me too. I wanna nap."

Australia's eyes widened. "No, no! We can't stop here! We have to go to that town and have fun! Guys!"

"Here they are, Taiwan!" Korea suddenly appeared with a girl in a pink kimono, followed by a familiar Egyptian and New Zealander. And a very annoyed Norwegian. A Chinese chibi with a snack, and a worried American. Korea munched on Kimchi. Huh. Guess they weren't lying after all.

Egypt frowned at Turkey. "DO you realize how much trouble you're in?"

Turkey gulped.

Denmark noticed Norway's intense glare of rage, and flinched with a 'meep!' Sweden joined him with the glare, while Finland only shook his head with shame. Iceland sighed. Denmark shivered with a nervous smile. "I uh, I can explain..."

"Why did you lead them here you idiots?!" Australia growled. Korea shrugged: "They asked."

"Yeah! They said if we told them, they'd give us our snacks, aru." China said, taking another bite of his snack. Australia popped a vein and snarled.

"Great! So you ditched us for food!" Turkey shouted, "How nice!"

The other two shrugged.

"I'd probably do the same." America said, thinking of delicious hamburgers.

"Now you know what you get." Egypt snarled grabbing Turkey.

Turkey began to struggle: "Oh no, no no no no no no! No Egypt, no!"

Suddenly Egypt placed the Turkish chibi over his knee and began to spank him, making him cry out for help. "No, stop, OW!" The other chibis watched with horror in their gaze.

Finland tugged on Norway's pants. "Big brother, you wouldn't do that to us, would you?"

"Of course not." Norway said rubbing his head. Then he looked to Denmark: _Maybe not_ all _of you..._

"Nine...ten!" Egypt finished, putting him down. Turkey was rubbing his sore bottom, blushing with embarrassment. He had tears in his eyes. Denmark went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There, there."

"Oh don't think you're getting off so easy, either." Norway snarled to him. Denmark nearly shrieked.

New Zealand pulled on Australia's cowlicks: "Bad! Bad boy!"

"Ouch!" Australia cried.

America began whimpering, terrified of this scene. Norway decided to punish the Danish chibi back at the meeting hall. "We're going back. Come on, now."

"But...but what about Iggy?!" America cried, his blue eyes shaking. Norway sighed. He forgot about that.

"Alright, fine. Everyone else go back. Romania, help me find England?"

"Fine."

"Yayy, Iggy!" America cried happily. Denmark smiled. More exploring! Then he frowned, fearing his punishment later. With a bunch of Nordic chibis, the others went in search of the Brit.

…...

Meanwhile, England was still scouring through the grass, hoping to find some sort of weapon or even food. He picked his head up and sniffed. Damn. No scrent of food touched his nose. He was beginning to get cranky from hunger. "Ughhhh..."

His stomach rumbled. He was not happy. _It_ was not happy. He was ashamed. A gentleman of his sorts should not have his stomach making noises so rudely. Then again there was no one around.

Doesn't matter! Gentleman!

With a sigh, he kept crawling through tall grass, trying to keep himself hidden. He was the master of spying, after all. Maybe he could spy on people and take their food when their not looking. No. That was hard. Ugh! Where can he go?!

"England!"

"Come out!"

"Iiiiigggyyyy!"

His eyes widened. Who the hell? He poked his head out of the tall grass, looking for who was calling him. Suddenly he spotted two adults and some kids in the distance. They were looking for _him? Why?_

Suddenly he realized something. Kidnappers!

Angry townsfolk!

The townspeople hated him. They would try to burn him and kill him all the time. Sniffing with anger and fear, he crawled the other way swiftly, deciding to find another way to get food.

…...

"Uhhhhhh, hungryyyyy." Prussia whined, flopping onto his stomach. France snorted.

"Mon ami, get up. The ground is dirty."

"Don't care."

France rolled his eyes.

Spain walked ahead of them, his curious green eyes darting from left to right as his overly-larged sleeves dragged on the floor. Prussia and France eventually caught up to him. Every time they saw a bird Prussia would cry out happily. Every time France saw a pretty lady he woud blow her a kiss, but they were too tall to notice. Spain just had his eyes on the tomatoes inside the nearby grocery store window.

"Wow! Who knew a town had so much!" Prussia laughed.

"Agreed! I don't ever wanna leave!" France declared.

"Never!" Spain agreed with a smile.

Suddenly loud stomping was heard, and they turned their heads around to see an angry tall blonde walking down the block. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM-"

"It's west! Hide!" Prussia howled, dragging them behind a nearby fence. They stood there, waiting for the tall German to pass.

"Ah...ah..." Spain began.

"Crap!" Prussia nearly screeched.

"AHC-" France put a finger to his nose to stop the Spaniard chibi's sneeze. They breathed a sigh of relief, and Spain sighed greatfully. "Thank you."

France nodded.

Prussia looked out from behind the fence. "I think the coast is clear." No tall German in sight. No one they knew was in sight. Prussia and his friends jumped out from behind the fence. "Come on! I'm sure this town has more!" He shouted with a wide smile, bouncing on his feet.

"Yeah!" Spain smiled. "How about we go innnnn...there!" He pointed to an old thrift shop. Of course, being chibis, the had no idea what a thrift shop was. But it looked cool! It had toys and crazy mechanical things in the window.

"Why not?" Prussia said, "Let's go!" He shouted, dashing across the street, the others following behind. They were lucky no cars were coming.

 **Author's note!**

 **Fail ending but whatever.**

 **Chaos ensues! Long one! I didn't think this chapter would be so long, but I guess I made it happen. OOHH the BTT is in trouble! (Like always.)**

 **Don't worry, more chaos to come!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


	8. Can you sing to me?

Chapter 8

"Wow...I like this thing." Spain said, picking up a snowglobe in the thrift store. "I wonder what it does?" He shook it, and the little white pieces began to fly around in the globe around a small toy house. He smiled widely and shook it again, laughing. "Guys, look! This is so cool!"

"Give it back, Prussia, give it back!" A chibi France ran after him. "I found it first!"

"Nein! It's mine now!" Prussia laughed, waving a girly brush in the air. The more France fought for it, the more it pleased Prussia. Spain just shrugged and continued to shake the snowglobe. However, in the mix of all this craziness, the door to the shop opened and a sweet aroma came in.

Spain sniffed the air. It smelled familiar to him. His stomach grumbled. "Hey...that smells like..." He glanced out the window and saw a food truck. "Churros!"

The other two looked at him curiously. "Churros?"

"Churros!"

"What're they? Who're them?" Prussia asked, arms on his hips and brush still in hand.

Spain licked his lips. "They're one of the best treats ever!" He smiled happily, rubbing his cute little tummy in anticipation. "Come on! Let's get some!"

"Yeah, food!" Prussia yelled, dropping the brush. He was up for food anytime.

"Ugh, seriously?" France stood up and stretched. "Fine. But I'm coming back in for the brush."

And right when they got outside...

"GOTCHA!"

Prussia screamed when he was picked up from the collar of his cape. Wriggling around in the kidnapper's grasp, Spain and France watched with horror.

"BRUDER YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!"

"Stop it, west! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't peel potatoes." He turned to the other two. "And _you two._ I can't wait to see what Romano and Canada have planned for you."

The other two screeched.

And just in the knick of time, Italy, Canada, and Romano came from around the corner. "Germa-hey! There they are!"

They all turned to see a relieved happy Italian, a mad Canadian, and a furious Italian.

"Ack!"

"M-MISTER ROMANO!"

Romano grunted. "Dammit Spain. I'll scold you when we get home."

He squeaked.

Canada went right up to France and gave him a gentle smack upside the head. "DO you know how worried I was? Do you?"

"N-non..."

Canada scoffed.

"Enough. Let's take them back to the meeting hall. Then we'll go to our own homes." Germany proposed.

"Agreed for once, potato bastard." Romano snarled. He went to grab Spain, but he jerked away.

Romano fumed. "Come here, Spain. NOW." Spain gulped and walked slowly over to him, Romano picked him up, feeling the chibi tremble in his grasp. Canada gently picked up France, who was sweating for the punishment he was in for. Prussia was still of course struggling in Germany's hand.

…...

"Ennnggggllllaaaannndddd!" Romania continued to call. He dropped his arms and grunted. "Ugh, this is useless! We'll never find him!"

"Don't say that," Norway said, "you never know."

America gulped, fearing they _would_ never really know.

Suddenly the bushes on their right began to rustle. They turned sharply. There was no wind. Something was in there. Romania smirked deviously. "England is here."

"Where?! Iggy!"

"Shh!" Romania shushed. "He'll hear you." America flinched and covered his mouth with his hands.

Romania began to trudge towards the bushes carefully. He made no sounds. No stepping on twigs or leaves. Complete. Quiet.

Finally he came to a spot where the rustling was strongest. With a confident smirk, he slowly lowered his hands. Grab!

"AHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN YOU FREAK!"

"Ah-ha!" Romania shouted triumphantly, holding a wriggling Iggy in his arms. "Hey, guys! I got-"

" ! HURRY! HELP !"

The Romanian's eyes widened. That can't be good. "Ouch!" England bit him. "England, stop that!"

England's eyes widened. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Romania figured he'd have to pull the same schtick. "I am your big brother."

He flinched. "Really?"

"MR. ROMANIA! HURRYYYYYY!"

America's cry only got him more scared. He gulped and held England close to him. "Yes. Now we need to hurry up." And he broke into a run.

"Where are we going?" England asked. Romania didn't answer fearing the worst. When he finally got out there, back into the field, he saw small chibis, but no Norway. Where was Norway?

"Um, guys, where's Norway?"

America sniffled, little tears in his eyes. "He's-"

"I'm right here." A little chibi walked out from the crowd. Romania looked down with horrified wide eyes. He was so scared and was trembling so much he almost dropped England. "N-no...not you too!"

"Yes, me too."

"Oh no! Why?!-wait...you can remember?"

Norway shrugged. "Apparently so. Apparently I'm the only chibi who can remember everything." Norway tapped his little foot with wonder. "But now... who's gonna watch me and all of my 'brothers?'" He air quoted.

"I don't mind." Romania smiled. "I just have to watch out for Denmark that's all."

Denmark was about to retort, but America but in."Iggy! You're safe!"

England narrowed his eyes at them. "Big brother, who are these people?" America flinched.

Romania leaned down to America. "England has had some...memory loss...ok?"

A sad America nodded.

"I have lost no such thing!" England snapped. Romania flicked him in the forehead, making him squeak. "Shut up."

"You sure you don't mind watching me and the other four, Romania?" Norway asked again. Romania smiled.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Come on. Let's all get back to the meeting hall."

…...

Back at the meeting hall, all was quiet surprisingly. Luckily, all the chibis had been found, but they were all in trouble so there was no need to have fun. However everyone nearly panicked when they saw a little Norway.

"Ok. We found them all. Now what?" Romania asked. Norway stepped on the table.

"I believe we can all look after our little 'siblings.'" Air quotes again, "It will take immense patience, but you can all do it. Romania has proposed to take care of me and my fellow Nordics. All of you must do the same."

Germany frowned and looked down and the sniffling Prussian in his hands. "I know who I'm taking."

Everyone basically knew what to do, but a few were still undecided.

"I'll take England and America along with me and France." Canada rose a hand in offer. Romania smiled.

"No!" England clung to Romania's leg. "I'm not leaving my new big brother! My other ones are meanies!"

The only person who would understand that was probably France, but he did not have the memory at the moment, so.

Romania sighed. "England, Canada is your other big brother. He is very nice too. You also have your other brothers, America and France. You'll be fine."

From his reassuring words, England sniffed. "Fine."

Romania smiled.

"It's all been decided. Well, for now, goodnight, and good luck." Germany stated, getting out of his chair, "Hungary, you need a ride home?"

"Yes, please." Hungary took the offer. Prussia smiled. The pretty lady was coming with them! Yay!

And one by one everyone took each chibi home in silence. All chibis were too feared for their punishment to speak.

…...

A loud rumble of the thunder echoed from the sky. And soon, rain began to downpour. To the point where it got dangerous. Germany could barely see out his car window. "Damn. It's not safe to drive around in these conditions. Hungary, why don't you stay the night at my place? It's late, and look at this weather. I have a guest room."

Hungary flinched with a blush. "Oh, I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't." Germany assured her.

"Yeah, come on pretty lady! Come sleep over!" Prussia called from the back seat.

"Silence back there! No yelling and no dinner! Straight to bed when we get home, remember?" Germany growled.

Prussia gulped and sunk lower into his seat.

Finally they made it to Germany's house. When he pulled up in the driveway, more thunder sounded. They all hurried inside, little Prussia taking his small boots off. He was hungry, but knew his punishment was no dinner.

"It's late. Time for bed, bruder."

The chibi's eyes widened. "What?! No! I wanna stay up more!"

Germany growled and gave a small smack to the chibi's bottom. "NOW."

Prussia squeaked and ran into the nearest bedroom, which was his. He slammed the door, and he could be heard sniffling a little on the other side.

Hungary frowned. "Jeez. He's always childish, but this is just sad."

"Agreed."

Hungary turned to him. "Maybe go a little easier on him. I know he's a pain, but, he's Prussia. He needs his freedom to run around."

Germany rolled his eyes. "Please. He's my brother, I know him."

Hungary frowned. "Well _I've_ known him longer then _you._ " She retorted, making him flinch. She put down her bag and began to walk down the hall. "I'm going to talk to him, ok?"

Germany sighed. "Be my guest."

Hungary smiled and opened the bedroom door a smidge. "Prussia?"

No answer.

"Prussia?" When she opened it more, she saw a little shape sniffling under the blankets. She smiled sympathetically. She walked over to him and pulled over the blankets, sitting down. "Why are you crying, little one?"

Prussia ran to her and embraced her in a hug. "W-west is mean to me! No dinner! He hit me! And WORST of all, no dinner!" His stomach rumbled to the thought.

She sighed. She knew how strict Germany could be, and how much this kid loved food. "Look, Prussia. I know Germany can be a little strict, but he's only mad at you because he was worried about you. You ran away and scared him. _And_ me."

He looked up to her with a sniff. "You too?"

"Me too."

His eyes watered more. "I-I'm still sorry!"

"I know, little one, I know." She said softly, rubbing his head. "But how about this. I'll stay here with you and Germany for a while. Would you like that?"

He looked to her, eyes wide. "Would you?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Yay! Oh, thank you, pretty lady, thank you!" He hugged her tighter. She still blushed to 'pretty lady.'

"You can just call me Hungary, you know."

"Uh-uh! You're pretty, so you re pretty lady!" He smiled.

She smiled with a chuckle. "Ok then. Well, time for bed. Come on." She patted the pillowfor him to lay down. He sighed and jumped in, and she tucked him in, nice and cozy. She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He blushed madly.

She giggled. "Well, goodnig-"

"Wait! Pretty lady...can you..."

"Huh?"

"Can you sing to me? Please?"

 _Sing?_ She blushed. She never really sang in front of anyone unless it was Austria or Italy. She sighed though. Why not? It would help the little jerk fall asleep. "Alright then."

"Yay!" He cheered, getting all suggley again. "I'm ready."

She smiled. She began to think of a soft song she could sing. Then she had an idea:

 _"How very special are we? For just a moment to be. Part of life's eternal rhyme._

 _How very special are we? To have on our family tree. Mother earth, and father time."_

He began to grow sleepy...what a beautiful voice.

 _"He turns the seasons around, and so she changes her gown. But they always look in their prime. They go on dancing their dance, of everlasting romance._

 _Mother earth, and father time."_

His eyes began to close...

 _"The summer larks return to sing. Oh what a gift they give. The autumn days grow short, and cold. Oh what a joy to live. How very special are we? For just a moment to be. Part of life's eternal rhyme? How very special are we? To have on our family tree._

 _Mother earth and father time."_

He was asleep.

Hungary smiled. She was happy he was happy. She went over and gave him one last peck on the forehead. She turned to the door and smiled. "Goodnight, Prussia." She walked to the door and closed it softly.

 **Author's note!**

 **I'm kinda proud of this chapter! XD**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Pruhun is my OTP deal with it XD**

 **Song: Mother earth and father time- Charlotte's web (1973 version)**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


	9. Five little troublermakers

Chapter 9

Romania plopped all the Nordics down on his couch. He made sure all were accounted for. All five of them. Good. No one was missing.

"Alright, all of you, I'd like to lay down a few ground rules first-"

"Woooaaaahhhhh! What're those?!" Denmark shouted, running to a table. He picked up a bunch of cards and smiled. "Cool cards. Can we play go fish?"

Romania flinched angrily and stomped over to him, swiping them away from his hands. "No! Those are my tarot cards! No one touches! Don't touch you little idiot!"

Norway laughed.

It must have been the insult that got to him, cause Denmark started to sniffle and tear up. He wiped away a tear. "I...I'm sorry..." He sniffled.

Romania instantly felt bad for him. He sighed and bent down, rubbing the kid's head. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled. It's just, these are very important to me, and I want no one to touch them. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good. I'm sorry I yelled and called you an idiot."

"It's ok!" Denmark immediately lightened up. He cartwheeled back to the couch, and plopped himself next to Norway. "So, big bro Norgie, what's up?"

"DON'T CALL ME NORGIE."

"No promises, Norgie." Denmark laughed. Norway was _really_ wishing he had a tie on right now. _Really_ wishing. Norway rose his hand. "Mr. Romania, rules are not necessary for me."

"I know." Romania nodded. He looked to the others: "However, Denmark, rules can skyrocket for you."

"What-?!"

Finland rose his hand in the air. "When is dinner?"

Iceland just shimmied away from all of them. "I want to go to bed. I'm tired." Romania walked over and picked him up. "Alright. You can sleep in the guest bedroom-"

"Big brother, come with me." He held his arms out to Norway. Norway shrugged.

"In a little bit. I'm not tired." He said. Iceland whined loudly, tearing up and getting ready to have a fit. Norway noticed this and frowned "If you even _begin_ to fuss, I won't come in at all. Got it?" To this little threat, Iceland quickly nodded an gripped onto Romania's shirt. "Bed please."

Romania nodded. "All of you can sit at the kitchen room table if you want. I'm just gonna lay this little guy down. Be right back. Denmark, behave."

"Why are you only telling me-?" Before he could answer, Romania walked away. Denmark grunted annoyed at how he was being treated. "Well, this deserves revenge."

"Huh?" The other three asked.

He twiddled his fingers deviously, and made a steady run for the tarot cards. "Oops. Look what I've got in my hands."

Norway and Sweden snarled, while Finland gasped. "Den, put them down." Norway growled lowly. Denmark shook his head with that steady smirk still on his face. This made Sweden crack his fists, getting ready to punch him.

"Aaaahhhhh I don't wanna be here for this!" Finland cried, running into the kitchen. "I'll wait here!" He called.

Norway turned to Denmark. "No. I will not yell at you. You'll get enough of that from Romania, who should be out here in another two seconds."

"One, two." Denmark said.

Norway growled. He jumped off the couch and walked to the kitchen. "I don't need this."

Sweden grunted. "Me neither." But he stayed where he was, arms crossed.

And then Romania came back. "Ok guys. What do you want for din-DENMARK!"

Denmark laughed at the sudden scream and ran down the hall. "You'll never catch me!" Pissed, Romania dashed after him, swearing and waving his fist in the air. He didn't know how that chibi was able to run so fast, but he did it.

"What about dinner?!" Finland shouted. Then he frowned, getting impatient. "Screw this." He growled, walking to Romania's fridge and opening it. "I'm not waiting anymore."

"Fin, no." Norway warned. "You'll get in trouble."

Finland didn't care, as he was already munching on some cherries. Norway sighed and laid his head on the table. Romania hadn't caught Denmark yet?

His sighed loudly, so many emotions going through his head at once. Frustration, impatience, annoyance, humiliation.

His stomach rumbled. He was also hungry.

He looked up and spotted something. What the hell was that? He was small, so he walked on the table. There was a small jar on the table. He opened it and his eyes became really round like saucers.

JACKPOT.

This was a jar of melted butter. What did Mr. Romania need with this? Did it matter? He stuck his finger in there and licked it. He was in a butter trance. Then he stuck his hand in there and continued from there.

…...

Romania came back, a sniffling Denmark in his hands. He was annoyed because he got caught, and Romania smacked him upside the head. He placed Denmark on the couch angrily. "You're in a time out. Stay there and don't move."

He grunted but nodded.

Norway walked in. "Huh. He finally got you."

"Yes Norw-WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OVER YOU?!" Romania shouted. Norway finally realized there was butter all over him. He shrugged. "Butter."

"Why?!"

"I was hungry. By the way Finland has raided your fridge. Say goodbye to your cherries, strawberries, and grapes."

Romania looked pissed. But he sighed. "Alright. Norway wash up. I'm going to get Finland out of my fridge."

Norway nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Romania walked into the kitchen to get the Fin out of his fridge.

"Noooooo!" Finland shouted. Romania brought him out back to the living room, and Finland was kicking, waving his arms around and whining. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Bedtime! Bedtime for all of you!" He grabbed Denmark next and brought Finland and the Danish chibi to the guest room, shushing them so they wouldn't wake Iceland.

"Hey! Swe and Norgie aren't going to bed!"

"They will!" He lied. They were the only two sane ones at the moment.

Norway and Romania returned to the living room and sat on the couch. Romania sighed in exhaustion, putting a hand to his forehead. Norway looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Romania. I thought they would behave at least a _little_ bit better."

Romania sighed. "It's alright. You want some real food?"

"Nah I'm good." He replied, his stomach full of butter. _That's unhealthy,_ thought Romania.

"How about you Sweden? Hungry?"

"Nej. I'm good." He lied. His stomach rumbled loudly, proving them wrong. He blushed and his eyes widened, and he turned his head away. "Leave me alone."

They both laughed. "Come on, Sweden. I've got lingonberries." Romania offered.

Sweden sighed, finally giving in. "Fine." They all walked to the kitchen to get food.

...

Romania had to admit, they all looked cute when they slept together. They were small so they all fit in the same bed. They were adorable. Denmark and Iceland were both clinging to Norway, and Sweden had his arm wrapped around Finland, while Finland snored happily. Romania smiled. He didn't want this to end. He slowly exited the room and shut the door quietly. Now he knew what he would do now.

BED.

He was exhausted from taking care of those kids. But it was so cute, how couldn't he love it? He yawned. It was time for bed.

 **Author's note!**

 **I REALLY felt like I could've done better on this. I was really distracted when I was writing this, so it could've been better. Sorry about this. So yeah.**

 **Anyway, chibi Nordics. Come on, people, you're dying of cuteness XD**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


End file.
